DC-DC power converters, notably DC-DC switched mode power converters, such as a buck converter, a boost converter and/or a buck-boot converter, may be used in various different applications to convert electrical power at an input voltage provided by a power source (e.g. by a battery) into electrical power at a different output voltage which is provided to a load (e.g. to a digital processor). A short circuit at the output of the power converter may lead to substantial short circuit currents at the input of the power converter, wherein such substantial currents may damage the power source.